The conventional schematic representation of an internal combustion engine is comprised of circular shaped cylinders and a series of pistons connected to a crankshaft by their respective connecting rods. This configuration contains a piston which is secured to a connecting rod by a piston pin. The connecting rod is manufactured to be as straight as possible so that its central axis is aligned with the central axis of the piston and center of revolution of the crankshaft when in the 0.degree. and 180.degree. positions. The main shortcoming of the conventional engine is that when a piston is in the top dead center ("TDC") position (0.degree.) there is no revolving moment of force being exerted on the crankshaft because the length of a revolving moment arm is 0 in this condition. The brunt of the load is borne by the crankshaft bearings, connecting rod bearing, and piston pin instead of being transferred into a useful revolutionary force to turn the crankshaft. Not only is there is loss of force but there is also the potential for increased wear on the engine due to this misdirected force. There is undue wear on the piston pin, main crankshaft bearing, and connecting rod bearings. In addition, manufactures are always looking for ways to improve the efficiency and output of the internal combustion engine.
In an attempt to diminish this negative effect, manufactures have freedom to change the timing of ignition of the air/fuel mixture in such a way as to transfer load from the piston to crankshaft only after TDC. This solution is unacceptable since TDC is the moment of maximum compression of air/fuel mixture and therefore yields maximal combustion output.
A second shortcoming of the conventional engine due to ineffective construction geometry and characterized by the energy loss associated with the transfer power between piston and crankshaft. On average, there is a loss of 8% of the energy, generated by the process of combustion, in the transfer of vertical motion of a piston to revolutionary motion of the crankshaft. The present invention has solved these problems (0 momentum of force at TDC and 8% power transfer loss) by altering both the angle of the cylinder/piston configuration's central axis to the center line of the crankshaft and varying the shape of the connecting rod.
Another shortcoming of current engine technology resides in the combustion chamber itself. Conventional engines are comprised of cylinders and pistons with circular or nearly circular cross sections. This configuration produces unfocused, multi-directional and relatively slow propagation rates of combustion in the time period immediately following the spark. An alternate embodiment of the present invention proposes to radically alter the geometry of the combustion chamber and thus increase power and torque with no resultant loss in fuel economy or reliability.